Tokyo Here We Come
by Chucky Ray
Summary: The Dragons and Trinity travel to Japan as part of their world tour while Jasmine and Jenna take their first family vacation with them. Then, they meet a group of female ninjas who speak very fluent English and seem to be after a very rare artifact. Episode thirty-two in the Friendship Is Magic series.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; Bedtime Routine

Aaron sat on the couch feeding Danny his bottle. As much he loved performing he would have given anything just to continue living in that moment with his son. For he and the other Dragons (including Derek) would be starting their world tour the next day. They decided that they would bring their families and friends with them in a few weeks when they went to Japan, but since Danny was only a baby he was still way too little to travel that far.

Aaron smiled sadly down at his son while he continued drinking his milk. This would be the last time that he would see him again until October which was months away. "Daddy's going to miss you so much Danny." He whispered. "Mummy will have to send me pictures of you since you're going to be much bigger when I get back. You might even be crawling and teething by then." He told him.

When Danny had decided that he had had enough milk to drink, Aaron brought him up to his shoulder to burp him. He gently patted his back a few times before rubbing it in small circles and then finally he let out a great big belch. Aaron was pleasantly surprised when the towel lying over his shoulder was completely clean.

"Wow, that's the third time that I've burped you that everything that I fed you has stayed inside you." He told him softly with a loving smile before planting a soft kiss on the top of his head. "Alright Danny, I know that you're going to hate me for this buddy but it's time for your bath now." He told him while he slowly rose to feet. As if the baby boy understood what his father had just said he immediately started to fuss.

"I know, you already know what's coming don't you." Aaron said while carrying him out into the kitchen while the infant continued to fuss. "Shh,.." he whispered while he planted another kiss on the top of his head. "It's alright buddy, it's alright." He reassured him while rubbing his back soothingly.

"The sink is already filled so hopefully it'll be as quick and easy as possible." Brittany told him while he laid the baby down on the towel and started removing his clothes before finally removing his diaper. It was still clean so he folded it up so that he could put it back on Danny once his bath was over.

"Alright Danny, in you go." Aaron told him as he gently placed him inside the baby tub. Danny continued to fuss and cry louder until he was screaming on the top of his lungs. Oreo and Blue who didn't know what to make of the situation began to whimper. Aaron continued hushing his son and trying to soothe him to the best of his ability while he placed a hand over his eyes and poured a cup of water over his head with the other hand.

"Shh,.. Daniel." He spoke softly. "This isn't even the part you really hate yet honey." He told him.

"I think he's getting tired too." Brittany told him.

"Good. Maybe he'll sleep longer tonight so I can get more sleep too. After all, I've got a very busy day ahead of me tomorrow." He said. Once Danny's head was wet enough, he lathered his hands with baby shampoo and started scrubbing his head. Danny had calmed down a little bit but the baby boy still continued to fuss. Aaron continued to scrub him for a few moments before he poured more water over his head to rinse him and then he grabbed ahold of the wash cloth and started scrubbing his body.

Danny cried even louder as his father reached his bottom and then he decided to show him just how mad he really was at him by attempting to squirt him in the face. Luckily Aaron ducked his head and managed to avoid it while Brittany laughed. "Oh well, at least we probably won't have to worry about changing him anytime soon." He said. Once the baby was all clean, Aaron wrapped him back up inside the towel and carried him back to the nursery.

"It's alright Danny boy, you're all done." He told him. Then he made sure that he was all diapered up again and dressed him inside his pajamas. Even though he had calmed down quite a bit since his bath was over, Aaron gave him a pacifier to suck on while he read him a bedtime story. As Aaron read to him, he started closing his eyes and falling asleep. By the time the story was over he was almost completely asleep.

Aaron set the book down on the nightstand and started singing softly to him a song that he had written just for him. "Well Danny my boy, you have a lot to enjoy. You may be a small little baby in this great big world, but you'll always have our love to survive. See your name came from a man who was thrown into the lion's den, but when he prayed God had made a way and He shut those lions' mouths. So hush up little baby boy,

Go to sleep and shut your eyes. I know that someday soon you'll find a way to save the day, but for now goodnight, sleep tight, and never forget you will always be mine." He sang as he carried him over to his crib and kissed his forehead before he laid him down inside of it and covered him up with his tiny blue blanket. Then he turned on his mobile that played an enchanting melody while the nine planets circled around followed by the moon and several comets. Then Aaron turned off the lights and left the room while the baby continued to sleep and dream.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; Tokyo Here We Come!

The next morning Aaron got up and showered before he began packing the rest of his suitcases. Meanwhile Brittany fed Danny and changed his diaper before placing him down inside his playpen and sticking a pacifier inside his mouth. Luckily for Aaron he was still awake by the time he was already to go. "Alright Danny, Daddy's got to go bye-bye's now so I need to give you a big hug and a kiss." He told him sliding his arms underneath him and scooping him up inside of them.

"I love you so much." He told him as he kissed his cheek and then placed a tender kiss in the middle of his forehead. "Be good for Mummy." He said before he handed him back over to his mother and then kissed her goodbye. "Love you both. Miss you." He told them.

"Oh believe me we're going to miss you too but I know that we'll be alright. We'll send you an owl as soon as we find out the gender of Bill and Fleur's new baby." Brittany told him.

"Thanks, I appreciate that. Still betting on a girl though." He said before he wheeled his luggage towards the fireplace.

"Wave goodbye to Daddy Danny." Brittany told him as she took ahold of his tiny little hand and waved it at him. A tiny little smile stretched a crossed his face while Aaron turned around and grinned as he waved back at him before he disappeared within a flash of green light through the fireplace. A few moments later he reappeared inside the Snape living room.

"Hey Aaron." Harry said while he walked over to greet him with a brotherly hug.

"Hey Harry." Aaron said while he hugged him back and patted his shoulders. A few moments later they broke apart.

"The rest of The Dragons are already here except for Derek. He and Ginny are the only ones who haven't gotten here yet." Harry told him.

"Alright cool, where are they?" he wondered.

"They're outside." Harry replied as Aaron grinned at him.

"Good. Because I want to talk to them about something. Thanks Harry." He said while he wheeled his luggage out through the front door. That's when Harry turned around and saw Hermione standing there behind him.

"Are you all packed?" she asked him.

"Yeah, everything of mine is already inside the trunk of the car." He told her.

"Good." She began before she wrapped her arms around him inside a tight embrace. "You be careful Harry Snape." She told him.

"I will, I promise. Besides I've got the Lord and my parents looking out for me as well as Ginny and Ron and all of The Dragons." He told her before she let go of him a few moments later.

"You better go. I wouldn't want you to miss your flight. Send me an owl as soon as you get there." She told him.

"I will." He agreed before he turned around and giving her a slight wave walked out the door.

 _…_

The next few weeks flew by rather quickly for the rest of the Snape family. The night before they were scheduled to leave for Japan Snape invited Jasmine and Jenna over for dinner. "You know Jasmine, since we've been going out for quite a while now, I think it would be a great idea if you and Jenna came to Tokyo with us." He told her.

"Can we please Mum? I don't have to go to school anymore now that it's summertime." Jenna pointed out.

"No but you still have your gymnastics and ballet lessons. Besides that you were really looking forward to going to summer camp next week and riding horses with your friends remember?" her mother questioned her.

"I know, but that isn't _nearly_ as exciting as going to Japan with a bunch of wizards and witches." She said as her mother laughed.

"I've got to admit, you have a point there. Alright Jenny, we can go." She told her as she extended her fist up into the air.

"Yes!" she cried as everyone else around the table laughed. The next morning everyone got up bright and early before they went out to meet Jasmine and Jenna at Denny's for breakfast. Then they headed back towards the parking lot together.

"Alright, I'll go ahead and drop Zip and Precious off at the kennel and meet you at the airport." Snape told them.

"But they've never been inside a kennel before. What if they get lonely?" Eve asked him.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I'm sure that they'll be fine. Zip will have plenty of other dogs to keep her company and Precious is pretty much a solitary animal anyway." He told her.

"Yeah, but you know how much she hates being left inside a cage for too long!" she protested.

"Don't worry Eve, there will be people there to take her out and play with her and cuddle her for you." Hermione reassured her.

"Well, alright, but I still wish that she could come with us. After all it just doesn't seem fair that Angel gets to go and the other animals can't." she said.

"That's because Angel is a working dog, you know that." Her father told her before she took a deep breath and sighed heavily.

"I know. I'm still going to miss them though." She said as she headed back towards Hermione's car while Tobey, Angel, and the twins followed her.

"Now remember to look both ways!" Snape shouted to the youngest ones while they continued to walk together side by side and hand in hand.

"We know Dad! We're almost eight years old now you don't have to keep reminding us!" Teddy called back to him.

 _….._ . _…._

Harry, Ron, Ginny, and all of The Dragon members waited inside the gate for their friends and family to arrive. While Harry's family and friends were on one plane, (except for Neville and Luna as they were on another) Derek's girlfriend and adopted daughters were on another. Then there were also Justin's daughters and grandchildren, and Rickie's brothers and sisters coming down to see them.

Aaron heaved a heavy sigh since he knew that he was the only one who didn't have family coming to see him. Since his little sister's death over two decades prior to this event, he was an only child and like Rickie both of his parents had now passed away. "Are you alright buddy?" Derek asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just miss Brittany and Danny that's all." He told him.

"I know how you feel. I've been missing the girls like crazy." Derek said.

"Yeah well no offense or anything but at least you get to see them soon." Aaron told him. That's when suddenly the moment that Harry, Ron, and Ginny had been waiting for the last few weeks finally arrived. For that's when the plane that Hermione was on along with his father and brothers and sisters. Hermione hurried over to Ron and the two of them wrapped their arms around one another before giving each other a welcoming passionate kiss.

At the same time Eve hurried over to Harry and flung her arms around him inside a tight embrace while a bright and excited grin stretched a crossed her face. "It's _so_ good to see you. I missed you _so_ much." She told him while he hugged her back.

"I know, I missed you too." He told her.

"So, I hate to break up this touching moment but where the heck are you hiding the bathrooms in this place?" Heather wondered. "Everything's written in Japanese." She said as Teddy rolled his eyes at her.

"That's because we're in Japan stupid!" he shouted at her while she pointed a finger at him.

"Daddy! Teddy's calling me names!" she cried as it was their father's turn to roll his eyes.

"Alright you two, please don't start. Harry, could you please take your sister down to use the restroom?" he wondered.

"Sure." Harry told him as he took ahold of her hand.

"Good. We'll meet you back in baggage." His father said while Harry and Heather turned around and started walking away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; Lost

After Harry and Heather returned from the restrooms, they met the rest of their family and friends down by the luggage claim area before heading back outside to the bus stop. "Even though we have a car I figured that this would be easier so everyone can fit inside at the same time." Harry began. "Besides parking and gasoline around here is a bloody nightmare." He told them as Eve giggled.

"You sound like Ron." She told him as Ginny grinned.

"Yeah I know. I think those two have been spending a bit too much time together if you ask me." She said.

"Well they should, they've been best friends since they were younger than the twins." Hermione pointed out. "By the way, have you been doing any work since you've been gone?" she asked him.

"That's typical. Harry's out here with us having the time of his life and all you're concerned about is if he's found the time to do a little bit extra Bible reading." Ron said.

"And that's a good thing to be concerned about and yes I have been." Harry said. "I've also been able to keep a journal with notes about the dragons from the surveillance camera that I've been watching online and answering any questions that David or anybody else might call me and ask me about." He said before he finally made it over to the bench and sat down and then dug his box of cigarettes out of his pocket.

"There's one thing that's still bugging me though." Jenna began. "How does anyone have a clue about what anyone is saying?" she wondered.

"Need I remind you that we're wizards?" Ron questioned her back before Ginny raised her hand.

"And one witch." She said as Ron rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Anyway, we just use the translation spell." He told her as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Sorry." She began sarcastically while she rolled her eyes back at him and placed her hands on her hips. "Excuse _me_ for being born a muggle and my lack of knowledge." She said.

"Don't worry about him Jenna, he tends to forget things like that since most of the people he knows are witches and wizards." Ginny told her while she smiled brightly at her. "It's good to see you by the way." She told her as Jenna smiled back at her.

"Good to see you too." She said when suddenly the bus pulled up to the curb. Harry flicked the ashes off his cigarette and put it out before following everyone else inside of it.

 _…._

"So, what kinds of stuff is there to do around here?" Jenna asked after the bus had stopped in front of the hotel and they all climbed off it.

"There's tons of stuff to do. There are parks and museums to go to, tours to take, and we also have a pool in the hotel that we can swim in. However we also need to have our time alone to rehearse too though." Harry told her.

"All of that sounds boring!" she exclaimed.

"Jennifer,.." her mother warned.

"Well it does. I thought that we would be able to go shopping and to parties and stuff like that." She said.

"There is some of that stuff around here." Ginny said.

"I know but that's not the point. Jenna was the one who wanted to come on this trip so she's going to have to remember her manners." Jasmine said when suddenly Heather caught something out of the corner of her eye. She quickly turned her head to see four Asian women running a crossed the street speaking their native language.

"What are those girls doing Daddy?" she asked him while she pointed over at them.

"I'm not sure princess, but it's rude to point." He told her. "Come on, take ahold of Daddy's hand so that we can cross the street and check in." he said as she rolled her eyes and groaned.

"Daddy,.." she said.

"What?" he asked her.

"I'm seven going on eight, not four going on five." She told him.

"Oh, sorry darling." They said as they all headed inside the building. That is everyone except Sabrina and Eve followed them. Eve was the first one who had sprinted after the other girls while Sabrina chased after her.

"Eve!" Sabrina snapped inside a whisper before she stopped and turned to look back at her. "Where are you going!? Do you realize that your father will kill you if he finds out that you ran off!?" she exclaimed.

"So will yours." Eve pointed out but Sabrina quickly shook her head at her.

"No he won't. I'm technically an adult now which means I'm a woman but you're only a thirteen year old girl." She told her.

"I don't care. I came here to have an exciting summer and that's exactly what I plan to do. Now it's up to you if you want to come with me or not." Eve said before she looked both ways and then continued running a crossed the street.

"Eve!" Sabrina whispered. "Eve come back here!" she snapped angrily before she rolled her eyes and groaned. "I better catch up with her. Harry and Severus will kill me if they find out that I lost track of her and something ends up happening to her." She said to herself while she herself turned and looked both ways to make sure the traffic was clear. "Eve wait up!" she called before she hurried after her.

Meanwhile Snape and the others just finished checking in. "Alright, now that we're checked in can we get into our bathing suits?" Jenna asked her mother eagerly.

"That's up to Harry and Severus." She told her daughter.

"Sure, I don't see why not." Harry told her.

"Yay!" she exclaimed excitedly as Snape chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"I just to do a quick roll call first going from youngest to oldest. So I'll go ahead and start with Heather." He said as his little sister threw her hand up into the air.

"Here!" she cried.

"Teddy?" Harry questioned.

"Present." He replied.

"Casey?" Harry wondered as the other little girl raised her hand.

"Here!" she exclaimed.

"And Jenna of course I know is here." Harry said. "Tracey?" he questioned.

"Here as well." She replied.

"Eve?" Harry questioned and waited for a few moments for her to respond but realized that she hadn't. "Eve?" he questioned again as he started turning his head around looking for her.

"Uh oh." Ron said.

"She's not here." Ginny said stating the obvious.

"Surprise, surprise." Ron remarked sarcastically.

"Well if she's not here then where is she?" Harry wondered.

"Sabrina's not here either." Derek pointed out.

"That's it, I have to go back out there and find her. Dad, make sure everybody else here is safe and sound." Harry told him before he walked back outside and placed two of his fingers in-between his teeth giving a loud and sharp whistle. That's when his Firebolt raced down out of the sky and hurried towards him. Harry quickly grabbed ahold of the handle and swung his legs over it before shooting up into the sky.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; The Four Women

"Sometimes I feel more like Eve's father than her brother." Harry muttered to himself underneath his breath while he flew through the sky. Meanwhile Eve and Sabrina had finally managed to catch up with the other women.

"Koko de nani o shite iru nodesu ka, do yatte watashitachi o mitsukemashita ka?" One of the women asked them as Sabrina and Eve exchanged blank stares before one of the other women rolled her eyes at her.

"Look at them Kasai, they're obviously not from around here and they don't have a clue what you're saying." She said.

"You guys speak English?" Eve questioned her with uncertainty and disbelief.

"Well obviously, it's just that sometimes she forgets to speak it around tourists." She told her speaking with her thick Japanese accent. "Anyway, my name is Sasame Amari and you already met Kasai, and the other two girls are Sarayu, but she prefers to be called Sara and the youngest one over there is Ame." She explained.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Sabrina and this is Evangeline but she prefers to be called either Eve or Evie." She told her while she touched her chest and then touched Eve on her arm as she said her name. Sasame smiled at them both and Eve was just about to ask her what they were doing when suddenly they heard the sound of gunshots inside the distance and Sasame's smile instantly vanished from her face.

"I'm sorry but we've got to go." She told them. "Sa, ikoyo!" she exclaimed before the four ladies took off running. Sabrina gave a sudden loud gasp.

"That sounded like gunshots." She said. "My father was a muggle and he was in the military, so I know the sound of guns when I hear them." She told her friend when suddenly both witches found themselves being pushed aside into the corner of a building. A few moments later Harry stepped out of the shadows with his broomstick inside the palm of his other hand.

"Just what do you think that you were doing running off like that young lady!?" he hollered at his sister. "Do you have any idea how worried Dad and I were about you!?" he yelled before he turned his head and looked over at Sabrina. "And Sabrina, I know that I and even your father have no authority over you whatsoever but I have to say that we're awfully disappointed in you. Since you are an adult witch, you should want to set an example for Eve." He told her as Eve took a deep breath and gave a heavy and sad sigh.

"Don't be mad at Sabrina. It isn't her fault. She tried to stop me but I wouldn't listen to her." She told him.

"Yeah well, you should just consider yourself lucky. Those were gunshots that you heard a few seconds ago. Do you remember what a gun is? It's a muggle weapon that they use to kill each other and just as deadly as a wand. Now, I _was_ going to ask you if you would like to go on a shopping trip with Hermione, Luna, and Ginny but since I can't seem to be able to trust you or take my eyes off you for one second you're coming back to the hotel with me. Is that understood?" he questioned her as she hung her head sheepishly.

"Yes Harry." She told him suddenly feeling overcome with a sense of guilt.

"Good. Mum's probably looking down at you from Heaven right now wondering when you're going to start using the wisdom that you inherited from her. Because I know for a fact that you do have it, but for some reason or another you often choose not to use it." He said as he mounted his broomstick again and Eve swung her legs over the handle as she sat down behind him. "Now Sabrina, you better get back to the hotel too. I have a feeling that your father wants to speak with you." He told her as Eve wrapped her arms tightly around Harry's back before they shot back up into the air.

Sabrina gave a sad sigh as she stood there watching them before slowly turning around and walking away and eventually disapparating.

 _…_

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Neville entered the mall together. "It's too bad that Eve couldn't come with us." Luna said while she walked hand in hand beside Neville.

"I know, she loves shopping." Ginny said.

"Well I just happen to agree with Harry and his father. It serves her right for running off like that. Maybe having to stay back at the hotel will finally teach her a lesson." Hermione said while she walked hand in hand with Ron beside Neville and Luna.

"I highly doubt it." Ron began. "I've known Eve for as long as she's been alive, and when has she ever learned from her mistakes?" he wondered.

"Quite a few times actually. Notice that she isn't as bratty and bitchy as she used to be when she was a kid." Hermione told him.

"You're right. That's Jenna now." Ron said.

"Oh please! Jenna's a lot worse than she used to be. Although ever since Harry's talked to her, I have to admit that she is a lot better but still." Ginny told him and that's when she caught a glimpse of the four Asian girls that they had seen earlier out of the corner of her eye. "Those are the girls that Sabrina and Eve met. I wonder what they're doing here." She said.

"Oh c'mon Ginny, you're a girl. You should know that girls hanging out in the mall together is a universal thing. It doesn't matter what country you're from." Ron told her but that's when Hermione noticed that one of the girls broke a window and then leaped through it into the store while the other girls followed suit. Hermione gasped while she felt her jaw nearly hit the ground as the alarms began to sound.

"Oh yeah? Then why did they just break into that store?" Ginny questioned her brother while she pointed over at it as a brigade of police officers hurried over to it while yelling in Japanese. The girls leapt and tumbled back out of the window a few moments later. Kasai, who appeared to be the leader of the group was concealing something inside her hands as she and the other girls hurried out of the exit doors.

"They're burglars!" Ron exclaimed with a breath of astonishment, bewilderment, and disbelief.

"We've got to stop them." Ginny said.

"What!? Have you gone mental!? They're muggles, think of what they can do to us!" Ron shrieked as Ginny withdrew her wand.

"More like think of what I can do to them. After all, I'm the one with the wand." She said as she quickly hurried outside after them. "Stupefy!" she yelled as she hit the youngest one square in the chest. Ame stopped running and fell down to her knees clutching her chest. The other three girls stopped and hurried back to her as she tumbled over onto the ground and fell flat on her back becoming unconscious.

"Ame!" Sara cried when suddenly Ginny pointed her wand at her.

"Petrificus Totalus!" she exclaimed as Sara's arms and legs locked together and she fell over backward as stiff as a board. Sasame turned her head and glanced down at her. Neither of the two remaining girls could understand what was happening to them until Sasame looked up at Ginny and saw her standing a crossed the street holding a wand in her right hand.

"Nanite kotoda! Sore wa majoda!" she cried while she pointed at Ginny. Ginny didn't have any clue what she was trying to say but she didn't want to take any chances that the other girl would figure out what she was.

"Silencio!" she hollered pointing her wand at her. To Sasame's complete and utter astonishment and bewilderment she had found that her voice had vanished. She placed both hands on her chest and tried to speak but instead all she could do was mouth the words. Kasai glanced up in Ginny's direction and their eyes met for the first time. She narrowed her eyebrows at her and glared. Ginny knew that if looks could kill there would be no way in hell that she would survive. She had never seen anybody look so angry before.

Luckily for her the police burst out the door and hurried a crossed the street handcuffing Ame and Sara before tackling Sasame to the ground. Although unluckily for them, Kasai ran away and managed to escape even with the police firing their guns at her. Ginny quickly turned around and ran back inside while she had the chance. For she didn't want to find out what would happen if they found out that she was a witch.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five; Food Fight!

Ron wasn't happy at all about Ginny putting herself in harm's way and neither was Harry when he had found out about it later on. "I don't believe this, I really don't believe this." He began while snatching his car cays off of the dresser. "First Eve, and now you. I would have expected my sister to do something stupid and foolish like this, but I thought you would have known better." He told her.

"Don't you remember how scared that Ron and I were when you almost lost your life in the Chamber of Secrets?" he questioned her.

"Yeah, but this was different. They were trying to steal something." She told him with a stern and serious look on her face.

"And that's when you stay out of it and let the police get involved." Harry said before he took a deep breath and sighed heavily. "Look Ginny, I understand that you had good intentions. It's just that I love you with all of my heart and I don't want to see anything happen to you." He told her.

"I know, I'm sorry Harry. I don't think we'll have to worry about them anyway though for a long time. The police arrested them." She told him.

"The police only arrested three of them remember?" Ron questioned. "The fourth one escaped so she could be anywhere." He pointed out.

"I know, but we shouldn't let that ruin our dinner. C'mon Aaron and the other boys are already waiting at the restaurant and I'm hungry since I've been rehearsing with them practically the whole entire day." Harry told them as they headed out the front door together with Neville and Luna following along behind them.

 _…._

"Ugh," Jenna began while making a disgusted face as she picked up her menu and attempted to read it silently to herself. "Everything's in Japanese. How the heck am I going to know what to order?" she questioned.

"Jennifer! What did I say!?" her mother scolded.

"I'm sorry Mother, but I think that I asked a very legitimate question." She told her.

"Don't worry Jenna, I've got it covered." Harry assured her before he snapped his fingers and the Japanese writing instantly turned into English words. Jenna glanced up at him and grinned.

"Thanks Harry." She told him while he grinned back at her.

"You're welcome Jenna." He told her as she started silently reading it to herself when suddenly she heard a baby crying from a few tables down from them. Jenna groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Why did we have to get a table next to a stupid baby!?" she yelled but before anybody could answer her she looked up to see the mother of the screaming child place a finger over her lips and hushed her. Jenna rolled her eyes again. "She's got some nerve telling me to be quiet, that baby is giving me a headache!" she cried as it was Jasmine's turn to roll her eyes now.

"Please Jenna, don't start." She told her daughter.

"It wasn't me, it was her!" the eleven year old girl cried indignantly while getting to her feet and pointing a finger over in her direction.

"Jennifer!" her mother scolded as the little girl let out another great big groan and a sigh of exasperation before she sat back down.

"I agree with Jenna, that lady is really in no state to tell other people to be quiet." Heather said.

"Well in that case you really should keep your opinions to yourself." Her father told her when suddenly a sly and mischievous grin stretched a crossed her face.

"Alright then fine, I won't say anything else about it." She told him.

"Good." He told her unaware of the fact that she was now concentrating as hard as she could.

 _"C'mon Heather you may be little but you're still a witch. You can do it! Concentrate!"_ she told herself and a few moments later a bowl of mashed potatoes appeared in front of her. Teddy jumped back inside his seat while his eyes widened with pure astonishment and disbelief at what his twin sister had just done. Everyone else around the table remained silent as Heather continued to grin at them before she dipped her spoon inside her bowl and scooped up a bit of her mashed potatoes.

Jenna grinned back at her since she was onto her and what she was about to do. Heather held her spoon back and pushed down on the handle with her finger as the potatoes catapulted into the back of the woman's head. Jenna placed her elbow up onto the table and covering her mouth with her hand she burst into laughter. "Heather Delilah Hope!" her father scolded when all of a sudden the woman turned her head around and scowled at them.

"Control your monster!" she exclaimed inside her thick Japanese accent.

"Oh, if you want to see a monster, I'll show you a monster lady." Jenna said as she stood back up just as Heather had made a green apple appear on the table. She picked it up and threw it at the back of the woman's husband's head. She let out even more laughter while he began rubbing the back of his head.

"Itaidseu!" he cried.

"Jennifer!" Jasmine cried with great horror, astonishment and disbelief. That's when the Japanese couple had finally decided that they had had enough and the woman picked up the pizza that was in front of her and attempted to hit Jenna in the face with it. Harry quickly pulled her out of the way and she accidentally hit another gentleman in the back of the head instead. He growled and slowly got to his feet as he glared at her while at the same time picking up his bowl of spaghetti and attempting to hit her with it. He wound up hitting someone else instead and pretty soon food was flying all over the place around the restaurant.

Jenna, Teddy, Heather, Casey, and even Eve and Tracey gleefully took part in it until the manager came and kicked everyone that was a part of it out of the restaurant. "Wow, that was bloody brilliant!" Ron exclaimed with a chuckle and a bright and shining grin, but Harry, Hermione, and Snape clearly weren't amused as all three of them glared at him.

"No it wasn't." Snape told him. "I have to say that I'm disappointed in all five of you but especially you Eve. You're the oldest out of all of them and you're supposed to be setting a good example." He told her.

"I did, I set a good example how to have a proper food fight." She told him with a grin while he raised an eyebrow at her and continued glaring crossly at her.

"I suppose that you think this is funny." He told her as the grin immediately vanished from her face.

"No sir." She told him.

"Well that's good because you, Teddy, and Heather are all going to apologize to the manager and offer to clean up the mess. Then I'll be taking some money out of all of your allowances to pay for all of the damages. Then all three of you will go to bed without supper. Do you understand me?" he questioned them.

"Yes Daddy." Eve replied glancing down at the floor guiltily.

"Yes Father." Teddy said.

"Yes Father." Heather echoed.

"Good. Now c'mon let's get you both cleaned up." Snape said as he took ahold of both of the twins by their hand and led them back inside.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six; Jailbreak

That night Harry could hardly sleep. He had had the worst nightmare that he had ever had in his life that was even worse than Voldemort. He dreamed that Ginny and Eve tried going after the burglars again only to have accidentally gotten shot in the process. Harry woke up in a cold sweat with his heart pounding frantically against his chest.

That's when suddenly he heard a very loud noise that sounded like a bunch of glass shattering. He quickly sat up and grabbed ahold of his wand before slipping both of his feet inside his slippers and rushing over to the window. He (nonverbally) lit the tip of his wand and saw Kasai attempting to climb in through one of the downstairs windows and into the deserted lobby.

Kasai had a very big surprise when Harry managed to sneak downstairs and up behind her without her knowledge. "Freeze." He told her as she gasped and suddenly pulled back her leg before turning around to face him realizing that he had a wand inside his hand. Kasai quickly withdrew a gun out of her pocket and pointed it back at him.

"Get away from me wizard." She growled.

"No. My girlfriend told me about what happened today. You stole something out of the mall, you could have hurt her, my little sister, or any of my friends." He said.

"But I didn't, so just back off." She told him before she glanced down at the cross around his neck. "What on earth is that supposed to be?" she asked him.

"It's a cross. It was a gift from my mother for Christmas. She gave it to me before she went to Heaven. It symbolizes everything that I believe in which is a new hope. That's why I don't want to hurt you. I just want to talk to you." He explained.

"I don't believe this. Why do you expect me to believe that you're not going to hurt me?" she questioned him. "After all, it was your kind which left us all orphans in the first place." She told him.

"What? You guys are orphans?" he questioned her back.

"Yeah, why do you care?" she asked him while she cocked her pistol at him.

"I already told you, it's what I believe in. I'm a teacher, I teach about Jesus Christ and the fact that He always wants you to turn the other cheek." He said.

"Jesus Christ? Who the heck is that?" she wondered.

"I'll tell you all Him, if you let me. Just please put the gun down. I really want to help you." He told her.

"Well, alright. But as long as you stop pointing that thing at me and no tricks." She told him.

"Deal." He told her while he moved his wand away from her at the same time that she tossed her gun onto the ground.

"So, what can you do to help me?" she asked him.

"Well for one, I can help you clean up." He told her while he pointed his wand at the windowpane and spun it around. "Reparo." He said as Kasai watched as all of the glass mended itself together in front of her eyes before soaring back up into the window. She placed one of her hands on top of it and made sure that it was really solid.

"Wow, I don't believe it. You really are a wizard." She said.

"Yes I am. That just goes to show that not all of us are bad. We're just like everyone else. Some of us may be bad but that doesn't mean that all of us are. In fact I was able to defeat one of the darkest wizards that ever lived more than once. He's the reason that I've got this lightning bolt shaped scar on my forehead." He told her while he touched it lightly.

"I know who you are. I've heard about you before. You're Harry Potter aren't you?"

"I was born with that name yes, but I was adopted when I was five years old. I've been Harry Snape for the past fifteen years." He told her.

"Kasai Aki. " she said. "But you still haven't told me how you're going to help me." She said when suddenly he withdrew a blue cloak around his back.

"With this, it's an invisibility cloak. I know it's against my beliefs and better judgement but we're going to use it to break your friends out of jail." He told her.

"I couldn't let you do that Harry. You'll get in trouble." She said.

"Not as long as I'm wearing this I won't. If they can't see me they won't know that I'm the one who set them free. Besides, I think that they deserve a second chance." He said before he tossed the cloak over both of their heads and lit his wand again while letting the light guide his way through the night. "By the way, what kind of wizarding schools do they have around here?" he asked her.

"There's only one that I know of. Mahoutokoro. Sara's cousin is a witch and she went there." She replied.

"I see and is her cousin evil?" he questioned her but she simply just shrugged at him.

"I don't know. Neither of us have ever met her. She lives too far away." She told him as they continued walking through the night together.

 _….._

Later that night Ginny rolled over onto her side on top of her pillow where she thought Harry was. However that's when she suddenly woke up and realized that he was gone. "Harry." She said to herself before she quickly sat up and grabbed her wand off the nightstand and then got up out of bed before hurrying a crossed the room over to Ron and Hermione's bed. "Ron,.." she whispered while gently shaking him awake. "Ron,.." she whispered louder while she continued to shake him.

Ron rolled over onto his back and snored loudly. "Ron!" Ginny screamed.

"What!?" he exclaimed irritably.

"Harry's gone. I'm not sure what happened to him. He was here before I went to bed and now he just disappeared." She whispered as Ron groaned and rubbed his eyes.

"He probably just went to the toilet. Now go back to sleep." He told her sleepily with a rather large yawn before he fell back asleep again and started snoring louder than ever. Ginny glared at him while she turned around and walked away. For she knew if Harry had really gone to the bathroom he would have been back by now. Sure enough she saw that the door was open and the lights were out as she went to go grab her broomstick.

She pointed her wand at the lock on the door. "Alohomora." She whispered while she heard a tiny click that had told her that it unlocked and then she slowly pushed the door open and then quietly shut it back behind her locking it up again.

 _…._

The next morning Hermione woke up cuddled up inside her boyfriend's chest. That's when suddenly the radio had turned on. She had enchanted it so every word that was spoken was in English. "This just in, there was a jailbreak late last night that included the three jewel thieves that broke into Asakusa mall while managing to steal the pink carnation. It is unknown how this jailbreak occurred but police are suspecting that Kasai Aki, the fourth jewel thief that managed to get away was behind it." A male voice said before Hermione shut it off.

Then she slowly sat up with the covers still on top of her and realized that Harry and Ginny's bed was completely empty. Thinking that they had already gotten up and gone down to breakfast together she grabbed ahold of her clothes and headed into the bathroom to take a shower.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven; The Rescue

Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Luna all went downstairs to breakfast together where everyone else was already waiting for them. They got in line behind Aaron and the rest of The Dragons. "Hey Aaron, you wouldn't happen to know where Harry and Ginny are would you?" Hermione asked him as he turned around to look at her.

"No. I thought that they were still upstairs with you guys." He told her.

"Alright that's it, now I'm getting worried. They just said on the news this morning that the robbers escaped." She said.

"Don't worry Hermione, Harry's a wizard and Ginny's a witch. I'm sure that they can take care of themselves." Ron told her.

"I hope so." She said as Derek tapped her on the shoulder and pointed towards the lobby.

"There's Harry right now." He told her as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank God." She said glancing up at the ceiling before she quickly hurried over to him and threw her arms around him before she scowled at him and angrily slapped him upside the head.

"Ouch! What was that for!?" he cried while he grabbed ahold of it and started to rub it. "That hurt." He told her.

"Harry Snape you scared me half to death! Did you realize that the burglars that robbed the store yesterday escaped?" she questioned him angrily.

"Yes." He replied earnestly.

"Then what did you think that you were doing!? You're the one who's always telling Ginny and Eve to use their common sense, I never realized that you were such a hypocrite!" she snapped. "Now Ginny is missing and nobody has a clue where she is!" she yelled.

"What? You mean she's not here with you?" he questioned her with uncertainty.

"No. Ron and I thought that she was with you." She told him before he turned around and started heading back towards the door and then Hermione quickly grabbed ahold of his arm attempting to pull him back. "Harry don't! There are very dangerous criminals on the loose! I can't just let you go!" she exclaimed.

"Yes you can, now let go of me." He told her.

"Harry listen to me. I realize that you believe that God is looking out for you and that nobody can convince you otherwise and trust me when I say that I would never try to do that to you. But you've got to be really thick if you really believe that means that you're invincible and that they wouldn't hesitate at all by putting a bullet in your brain!" she told him.

"They wouldn't!" he hollered back at her while continuing to try and pull his arm out of her grasp.

"How do you know that!?" she cried suddenly feeling as if she was on the verge of tears.

"Because I am the one who saved them and helped them escape." He told her finally managing to pull his arm away from her.

"What?" she questioned him with a gasp of astonishment.

"I used the invisibility cloak last night and I broke them out of jail!" He whispered loudly.

"But why would you do something like that?" she asked him.

"I'll explain later, right now the most important thing to me is finding my girlfriend and making sure that she's safe and sound." He told her while placing his hand out in front of him and having his broomstick soar a crossed the room and inside his palm. Then he quickly mounted it and kicked off the ground and soared outside and up into the air while Hermione sadly watched him. That's when suddenly Ron came up from behind her.

"What's going on here? What happened to Harry? And where's my sister?" he asked her.

"Harry went to go after her." Hermione replied not removing her gaze from the door.

"What!? Has he gone mental!? Haven't you seen the morning muggle newspaper?" he questioned her before he held it up in front of her. "Those four felons escaped again last night!" he told her.

"I know, but I'm afraid that there isn't anything that we can do." She told him with a shrug and a shake of her head. "Harry's an adult and therefore we do have any authority over him."

"You must be joking. Hermione, this is a life or death situation. I think the least we can do is go tell his father." He said as she nodded in silent agreement before she watched him turn around and walk away. She sniffed and wiped away her tears while Ron walked over to talk to Snape.

 _…_

Ginny was flying along on her broomstick when all of a sudden a gust of wind made her lose control of it and wound up blowing her into a cherry tree. Ginny felt herself being thrown off her broom and knocked unconscious. She was unaware of the fact that the four girls that she had seen the previous day had been walking by her at the exact same time.

"Watashi wa kanojo shitte iru to omou." Sara said with a gasp of bewilderment which meant that she thought she had recognized Ginny's face and had seen her before.

"Ma akiraka ni. Kanojo wa watashitachi o taiho shi togoku sa reta hitoda. Kanojo wa majoda to oboete iru?" Sasame said which meant that she had remembered that Ginny was a witch and casting all those spells at them causing them to be thrown into jail in the first place.

That's when suddenly Harry flew down from out of the sky and placed his broomstick down on the ground while he knelt down beside her. "Ginny, darling, please wake up." She said as he gently turned her over and placed his hands on her cheeks while gazing down inside her eyes.

Sara narrowed her eyebrows and glared angrily at him. "He's a wizard too isn't he!?" she hollered.

"Yes, but he's also the one who helped us escape last night." Kasai told her.

"Don't be ridiculous, I didn't see him!" she spat.

"I already told you Sara, that's because we were hiding under his invisibility cloak." Kasai said.

"I still don't think that we should trust him." Sara told her.

"Maybe not, but we still owe him. So we need to help him get his girlfriend to the hospital." Kasai told her and even though Harry wished that they would stop talking about him as if he wasn't even there, he was grateful to them that they decided to cooperate with him. So he and Kasai helped stand Ginny up on her feet before they draped her arms over their shoulders and started carrying her away.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight; Kasai's Story

Harry sat on the foot of Ginny's hospital bed holding her hand and rubbing the back of his thumb with it. "Please Lord, don't take her yet. I know how much you must want her, but I need her so much more." He prayed while he lowered his head and closed his eyes, but not before a lone tear escaped one of them and rolled down his cheek. That's when suddenly Kasai sat down next to him.

"You really love her don't you?" she questioned him as he nodded silently.

"You really shouldn't be here though, you're a fugitive. If somebody catches you here," he began with a pause.

"Relax Harry. Nobody knows I'm here but you and Her-my-oh-ninny." She told him with a grin. "She placed a memory charm on the staff so that they think I'm one of the nurses." She explained.

"Oh, well that's good news." Harry began before a few moments of silence passed between them. "Kasai, can I ask you something? I mean, you don't have to answer it if you don't want to but_" he said as the grin vanished from her face and she glanced down at her lap with a solemn expression on her face.

"You want to know why I became a criminal don't you?" she questioned him back.

"Yes, I really do. I mean when I first met you I didn't think I would like you since I didn't trust you at all. But now that I've actually gotten to know you, you really don't seem like a bad person." He told her.

"That's because I'm not. Or at least I don't think I am. I fight because I have to, and I steal because I don't have the money. My parents forgot to leave me anything before they died." She explained.

"But what was that thing you stole from the mall and why did you want it so badly?" he asked her.

"It's called the Pinku Kaneshon, or in English,.." she began.

"The Pink Carnation." Harry realized as she stared at him blankly. "I don't speak Japanese, I just figured it out from the way it sounded." He told her.

"Oh, well, anyway our people have a legend about it right around here. It's supposed to posses magical properties." She explained.

"Why did they name it that though? Does it look like a carnation?" he asked her as she stifled a laugh and shook her head.

"No. It's just a pink gemstone, it doesn't resemble a flower in the slightest bit. They only called it that because of what the carnation is supposed to symbolize." She told him while tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"What's that?" he asked her.

"Death. Or rather it symbolizes being able to remember someone after they're gone. However according to the legend, the stone is supposed to bring your loved ones back to life." She told him.

"Oh, I see." Harry began. "So this is what this is all about. Well I'm sorry to disappoint you Kasai, but it's just a legend. It doesn't exist." He told her as all of the happiness inside of her suddenly drained out of her as she narrowed her eyebrows and glared at him.

"So what, are you calling me a liar?" she asked him.

"No, of course not!" he exclaimed.

"Then how do you know that it doesn't exist! What right do you have to tell me that when you haven't been in our country for more than a week!?" she yelled angrily at him.

"Because, remember the person that I told you about before?" Harry questioned her back while grabbing ahold of his cross. "Jesus is the only one who has the power to raise people from the dead. There is no magic in the world that can compare to what He can do because He is the only one who can perform miracles." He told her.

"How do you know that? Have you ever seen this Jesus person?" she asked him.

"Yes, I have. And even if I didn't, it's about believing in Him not seeing Him." He told her.

"Well it sounds like you're nothing more than a hypocrite!" she spat. "You're asking me to believe in somebody that not only have I never seen, but I never even heard of. Yet you don't believe me when I tell you that I believe in the power of Pinku Kaneshon." She told him angrily.

"I never said that, I believe that you really do believe it exists. But I just wanted to tell you that it doesn't." he told her as he reached out a comforting hand and placed it on top of hers before she quickly pulled it away from him.

"Let go of me!" she hollered at him.

"Please Kasai, I just don't want to see you get hurt." He told her when suddenly she withdrew her pistol from her belt loop and pointed it at him while blinking away hot and angry tears that stung her eyes.

"Oh yeah? Well you won't. You're the only one who's going to get hurt if you touch me again. I trusted you but you stabbed me in the back. Now just keep away from me. I never want to see you again. Otherwise I swear to God that I will kill you." She growled before she quickly leapt up to her feet and storing her pistol away again removed a tiny blade from her pocket and threw it at the window. Harry watched as the glass shattered into millions of pieces before she leapt out of it and started running away.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine; Fight The Good Fight

Harry pointed his wand down at the broken glass and started turning it around in a circle. "Reparo." He said when suddenly Ron, Hermione, and Snape entered the room.

"Harry what happened?" Hermione questioned him. "Where's Kasai?"

"Gone. She left and she told me not to come after her or she would shoot me." He told her.

"Really? What got her panties in a knot all of a sudden?" Ron wondered.

"Oh she was all pissed off because she thought that I didn't believe her about the stone." Harry said.

"You mean the Pink Carnation?" Hermione questioned him

"Wait a minute, would somebody _please_ tell me what's going on?" Snape questioned as Harry glanced down at his cross and held it through his fingers.

"Later. Right now I've got to do what I do best." He said before he quickly hurried out of the room and disapparated.

"Harry wait!" Hermione hollered as she started running after him when suddenly Ginny opened her eyes and sat up inside her bed.

"Ron? Hermione? What's going on?" she inquired.

"Oh not much, just the fact that your boyfriend is going out to get himself shot." Ron told her.

"What!? Ginny exclaimed anxiously.

"Ron! Don't scare your sister like that!" Hermione scolded him.

"Yes Mum." He said sarcastically.

"Why are we all just standing around here!? My son's life is in danger!" Snape cried before he turned around and disapparated just as soon as he had reached the door.

 _….….…..…._

Harry soared over Kasai's head while she continued to run away. "C'mon Kasai we need to talk about this!" he cried as she gasped and suddenly turned around to face him throwing one of her blades up at him attempting to hit him but wound up missing his face by just a few inches.

"You're dead Harry Snape!" she hollered when suddenly he landed down on the ground in front of her.

"I'm not afraid of you." He told her as he took the handle of his broomstick inside the palm of his hand and slowly walked towards her.

"Oh yeah?" she began withdrawing her pistol again and pointing it at him. "We'll see about that." She told him as he took a deep breath and sighed heavily.

"Fine, if you want to shoot me so bad shoot me." He told her.

"What?" she questioned him with uncertainty and disbelief.

"You heard me. Shoot me." He told her as she just widened her eyes and stared at him. "You see, I don't think you really want to kill me. If you did you would have done it already. I think all you want to do is scare me. But I'm here to tell you that I'm not afraid because I have faith that God will take care of me." He said.

"Why should He!? He didn't take care of me or my family, why are you any different!?" she hollered at him angrily.

"Because Kasai, I'm not different. God cares about you and He cares about your parents." He told her.

"Then why were they murdered when they tried to protect us from people like you!?" she cried as angry tears were rolling down her cheeks again.

"Because even after the body dies the spirit lives on, and you can always find it right inside of you." He told her as she gave another gasp while her eyes became wider as she slowly lowered her gun. That's when suddenly a group of Japanese men hurried towards them. She quickly spun around on her heel.

"Nandeshou?" she questioned them.

"Anata wa ima watashitachi ni ishi o atetai mono shitte imasu." One of the men told her as she cocked her pistol.

"Anata ga koun o kanjina kagiri." She told him as she pulled her thumb back on the trigger and fired it at his head.

"Kasai, what's going on?" Harry asked her.

"They want to steal the stone back from me. Harry, if you let me fight, I promise you that I'll put it back in its proper place." She told him.

"Alright, it's a deal. But only if there aren't any weapons. After all, they don't have any and I want it to be a fair fight." He told her.

"Deal." She told him before she tossed away her gun and Harry tossed his wand next to it. "Now let's get these sons of a bitches." She said as she extended her fists and spread her legs apart wiggling her fists around.

"Kore wa kantandesu. Anata no inori o iu Kasai." One of the male ninjas said as he extended his fists and went to go attack her. However Kasai managed to avoid him by bending over backwards and extended her leg and kicked him in the crotch.

"Kaketai?" Kasai questioned him with a grin before spinning around while at the same time her ponytail whirled around inside a circle before punching him in the face. Meanwhile Harry skidded a crossed the ground and slid into another man's leg before kicking him in the same area. Kasai did a backhand handspring and kicked one of the men into another one before they all fell down like a stack of dominos.

The fight continued on a little while longer until the men finally had decided that they had had enough. Kasai pulled her fists back and laughed as the men turned around and ran away. "Serves them right." She said breathing heavily before turning over to look at Harry. "Where on earth did you learn how to do some of the spin kicks and punches that I saw?" she asked him.

"My mum signed me up for karate lessons when I was a kid." He told her.

"Well anyway, thanks for your help. I guess it's time to go put the stone back now." She said when suddenly his father appeared beside him.

"Freeze." He told her while he pointed his wand at her.

"Take it easy Father, she isn't going to hurt us." Harry told him.

"Of course she is, you know what she did. She's a criminal." He said.

"She _was_ a criminal. But now she's on our side." Harry told him as she dug a tiny pink shimmering stone out of her pocket.

"Your son's right. I'm going to go bring the stone back and then I'm going to turn myself in." she said.

"C'mon Kasai you don't have to do that." Harry told her.

"Yes I do. I deserve to go to jail and you know it." She said.

"I do as much as you do then. After all, I helped you escape." He told her.

"Yes but that's different. You've got a family to take care of. Well goodbye Harry, it was nice knowing you." She told him before she turned around and walked away.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten; The Concert

 _Sorry I didn't write anything yesterday. I didn't feel good and I had a lot of stuff going on. I'm much better today though and well rested so I hope you enjoy the next chapter and the new song that I wrote that Harry and The Dragons perform. (Jam)_

Harry watched Kasai leave with a soulful expression on his face. He didn't know why but he suddenly felt very bad for her. "Uh Kasai wait." He told her as she stopped and turned around to look at him.

"Yes Harry?" she questioned him.

"I have an idea." He told her as she simply just looked at him

 _...….._

"I've got to hand it to you Harry. It was a good idea to obliviate the police officer's minds so that they would forget Kasai and her friends were even criminals in the first place." Ginny told him.

"Yeah, I figured that they deserved a second chance. After all, they did bring the stone back and cleaned up their mess." He said.

"Well, now that that's taken care of we can concentrate on our concert tonight." Ron said when suddenly Harry gasped. He had been so busy trying to keep Kasai and the other girls out of trouble that he had completely forgotten about the show.

"What's the matter Harry?" Hermione asked him.

"The concert! I haven't rehearsed in ages!" he exclaimed.

"Well that's alright, we'll help you. As of right now we'll be completely one hundred percent committed to the show." Ginny told him. "C'mon guys let's get to work! We're not stopping until we've memorized each and every word, note, melody, and step in the chorography!" she cried while she clapped her hands together loudly and they all started heading towards the door.

 _.….._

"Minasan, Tokyo gekjode wa toriniti to doragonzu o hokori ni omotte imasu!" the announcer exclaimed as the crowd began to roar with excitement as all four members of The Dragons got up onto the stage. All the boys smiled and waved at them.

"Konichiwa Tokyo!" Aaron exclaimed inside his headset while the crowd cheered louder for them. "We are The Dragons and we're here to perform this first song with Harry, Ron, Neville, and Ginny. Of course you might already know them as the band Trinity." He said while applauding his own hands together before he and the rest of The Dragons stepped aside. The theater grew dark before a single spotlight fell on top of Harry and his bandmates. That's when Aaron laughed mischievously.

"Wipeout!" he cried while Harry grabbed ahold of his drumsticks and started pounding away on the drums while adding an occasional symbol crash and stepping down on the pedal every so often. "Yeah, you go Harry." Aaron told him as Ron started strumming his electric guitar and Ginny started singing with The Dragons in perfect harmony.

"Wiping out, wipeout, wiping out, wah, wah, wah!" they repeated a few times.

"Hey watch out! Here we go now! Take it Aaron!" Rickie exclaimed while Harry continued to play the drums and Ron rocked out on the guitar while Neville played the keyboard.

"Well for twenty-five years we toured the nation!" he cried.

"And when we got through we needed a vacation!" Rickie exclaimed.

"We wanted to party and to expand our fans!" Derek cried.

"So that's when we decided to hook up with the Trinity band!" Justin exclaimed.

"So we gathered our things together and started working out,.." Aaron said

"So we could all sing a little song called the Wipeout!" they all said together before Ginny started singing the chorus with them.

"Now we're ready to go." Aaron began. "Here we go, here we go, one two, one two, one two, hit it Harry!" he exclaimed while he pounded his drums and hit the symbols another time. "Well we got to the muggle world and headed for fame." He said.

"By a year or two all of them knew or our names!" Justin cried.

"There were girls galore all within our reach." Derek said.

"We took our friends and we started rocking out and having tons of fun!" Rickie exclaimed.

"But when our fans got there the party really begun!" Ginny added.

"So Harry pounded the drums and we started to shout," Aaron began.

"It was Harry Snape rockin' huh, huh the wipeout!" All of the boys chorused together before they broke into their harmonies again and they had an instrumental break before they broke into song again.

"That's it, that's it, dit, dit, dit, dit, dit, dit, hit it S!" Aaron cried while Harry continued pounding on the drums.

"Oh the sun went down and the night began!" Rickie exclaimed.

"We was rapping for the people cold chillin' boppin.'" Derek said.

"We was partying hard and making lots of noise!" Ginny cried.

"When around the corner came all the girls and boys." Neville said.

"So we all jumped up and started to shout, let's sing with The Dragons a song called the wipeout!" Ginny cried as they finished the song repeating the chorus a few times before Harry beat his drum three more times and stepped hard down on the pedal before striking his symbols one last time. The crowd erupted with cheers and applause before Harry and the others stepped off the stage so The Dragons could have their turn in the spotlight.

"That was brilliant Harry." Hermione told him while flinging her arms around him inside a tight embrace.

"Thanks, but I don't deserve all of the credit. After all, I'm just the drummer. I'm not a one man show." He told her as they watched The Dragons sing and dance to some of their biggest hits before the band performed and then it was finally time for the last song. The crowd cheered and roared with applause when suddenly The Dragons walked back onto the stage.

"Are you all having a good time so far!?" Aaron exclaimed as everyone screamed and cheered in response. "Well that's good. I just wanted to take this time to acknowledge the group of ladies that are in the house tonight here with us. Please help me give a warm welcome to Kasai, Sasame, Ame, and Sara." He said as everyone cheered some more while all four girls beamed up at him. "Also, I have another special announcement.

We have with us here tonight an honorary Dragon that will help us perform this next song. Please welcome back to the stage mister Harry Snape!" he cried out in an excited announcer's voice as Harry hurried back up onto the stage wearing the same red outfit and dragonhide vest and gloves that the rest of The Dragons were wearing. Hermione gave a complete gasp of astonishment and bewilderment while she dropped her jaw and turned to look back at Ron and Snape and saw that they were just excited as she was.

"Yeah, go Harry!" Ginny hollered while continuing to clap her hands together. "Wooo!" she screamed with pure excitement as the music started to play and all five of the boys started to dance their own style of hip hop.

"Oh yeah, here we go now." Aaron said before he started to sing as all of the girls started shrieking wildly and excitedly. "Hey everybody there's a party going so we're all gonna party until the break of dawn!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah turn up the music now, turn up the beat, everybody listen to me and get up on your feet!" Rickie belted before all five boys broke into the chorus together.

"Now it's time to jam! It is time to move it! It is time to work it! C'mon everybody get up on your feet and shake what your mumma gave ya! Oh we do what we like and we like what we am, are you feelin' the rhythm? Because now it's time to jam!" they harmonized together as they took a dance break and the crowd grew louder with every move that they busted before Harry took the microphone and started to rap while he strutted the stage and then knelt down in front of a group of girls to touch their hands.

"Yo my name is heard all over the world, but all the pretty ladies and the sexy girls. Are you feeling the vibe? Can you get down low, because Jesus Christ is the only way to go! You see He created me to sing, pop, dance, and jive, which is the only reason that I'm jammin' for you tonight. I have gone down in history and I probably will be the most famous wizard that will ever be! So get up on your feet and start tappin' your toes and be thankful for what the Lord has given us, Aaron take us into the chorus!" he hollered while waving his fist around in the air.

That's when he stood back up and walked back over to the rest of the boys before he finished the song and dance with them and then the crowd broke into even more cheers and applause. "Harry Snape everyone!" Aaron cried out inside his mic while raising his hand into the air and grinning at them. Harry felt his heart pounding up against his chest while he breathed frantically and simply just beamed at them. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so proud of himself.

 **Next Time; One of Heather's best friends from a crossed the street moves away and she makes friends with a little girl named Ramona. Meanwhile Jenna starts showing everyone that she does have a soft side when she nurses a little baby bird back to health.**


End file.
